mistclan101fandomcom-20200215-history
Splashfur
Splashfur is a cat RPed by Arti. Splashfur is a gray and white she-cat with river-blue eyes. Kithood Splashfur was born to Dusksky and Flurryfoot. She had one sister, Brushkit and 3 cousins, Treekit, Lightkit, and Cocoakit. Her aunt, Wetstream was in the nursery with her kits at the same time her mother was. Splashkit and Brushkit were best friends and Splashkit also was good friends with her cousins Lightkit and Treekit. Splashkit was contantly facinated with the fact that she was the grandkit of a leader, two deputies, and a senior warrior. She always wanted to be like each of them. Soon Splashkit became an apprentice with her sister and cousins. Apprentice Life Splashpaw had many adventures as an apprentice. When she was almost done with her apprenticeship, Lightpaw ran out of camp to the Pine Forest and Splashpaw followed her. Lightpaw was attacked by a badger and Splashpaw very nearly killed it before it injured her severly and Forestheart had to save them. She recovered quickly and was back to training soon. When she was almost done with her apprenticeship, Miststar and Forestheart fought and Miststar clost two lives. Later, while Bramblepath was counseling her mate, Splashpaw went to convince Miststar that she shouldn't blame the deputy. They ended up talking for a while. Their conversation was interuptted by a strange cat bursting in and killing Miststar. Splashpaw was too slow to save the leader and she and Wetstream alerted the Clan. Splashpaw carried the leader's body out of her den for the vigil and stayed with her all night, promising to kill her murderer. She helped bury Miststar and formed a small friendship with Rowanfur since he helped her look for the killer. She went kinda crazy with grief and lust for revenge. Slowly, she regained her sanity and formed a crush on a FreeClan cat, Freestep who was in love with another she-cat. She helped Freestep find a new home inm the lake and showed him a secret hiding place where he could be safe from MistClan and his own Clan. Later, she got her warrior name, Splashfur. Warrior Soon after she was named Splashfur, she met Freestep out in the forest. Miststar appeared to her, telling her she deserved someone stronger then him. She told Freestep she hated him and ran back home. Soon after, she fell for Braveheart. She went with Icestorm, Bramblepath, and Lightningstrike to try and convince their daughter to come back to MistClan and very nearly got in a fight. Later, she told Braveheart she was expecting his kits. She later had Braveheart's kits, Cherrykit, Pinekit, and Forestkit. She does mostly warrior duties, but still looks after her kits. Family '''Mother: '''Dusksky '''Father: '''Flurryfoot '''Sister: '''Brushwhisker '''Mate: '''Braveheart '''Aunt: '''Wetstream '''Uncle: '''Heart '''Cousins: '''Lightheart, Treeleaf, Cocoafur '''Grandfathers: '''Whitestar, Forestheart '''Grandmothers: '''Miststar, Bramblepath Personality Splashfur is fiery, loves to fight, and brave. She tends to jump in paws before her head and if someone doesn't agree with her they should be prepared to get clawed. She's daring and quick but she does have a soft side. She puts up a protective shell aorund herself, but the littlest things can hurt her (Miststar's death, Freestep,ect..) Category:Arti's Cats